Feel Me
by amateur.fiction.writer
Summary: What happens when Hotch meets up with a female colleague from his past that he's always had the hots for - can he let himself go enough to make it happen? Hotch & original female character - SMUT! Chapter 2 is new.
1. Old Friends

*** I've never written anything before, this is my first shot at it - so please be nice. It's been years since I was in school, so I'm sure there are some grammatical errors, sorry!

*** Let me know what you think!

I love reading all the Hotch/Prentice stories, but for some reason I always picture Hotch hooking up with someone else (like me! ha!). He's such a rule follower, I don't think he'd ever hook up with a subordinate, but maybe with someone else within the bureau. That's where the idea for this story came from.

* * *

><p>I can feel his eyes on me, staring at me. My legs, my hands, even my chest whenever I leaned over. What was he doing? As soon as I looked up and our eyes met, he immediately looked away – obviously embarrassed. His dark eyes looked down and his brow furrowed deeply, shielding his eyes completely. We're supposed to be working during the flight…what the hell is he doing? Agent Lang thought all this to herself silently while trying to concentrate on her job.<p>

She and Hotch and hadn't worked together in years, since both were just out of the FBI academy and on their first posts with the bureau. Since then he'd moved on to the BAU, she to White Collar. They got the call at the last minute to do this presentation together in New York. With no time to book a commercial flight, the bureau put them together on the jet. The plan was to work out the presentation details on the flight.

Back in their academy days the two were friendly with each other and got along well, but weren't especially close. There was always an attraction there, and even some flirting, but Hotch was married to Hailey, so nothing ever came of it. Over the years they kept tabs on each other…. seeing each other around Quantico, or maybe at an occasional conference. The spark was still there, every time she saw him a weakness developed in her knees, but it always stayed professional. When she heard the news a few years ago about Hailey's murder, Agent Lang wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, but what could she do? She was an acquaintance, a coworker. Since Hailey's death, whenever they'd seen each other, he seemed like a different man than the one before. He was stoic, robotic, serious.

That's what made his wondering eyes during the plane trip all the odder. It seemed so out of character to the man she'd seen these last few years. Agent Lang couldn't deny that she liked it. Feeling his eyes on her was like electricity, her entire body tingled. Whatever he was doing, he quickly snapped out of it and focused back on his work. Had she imaged that he was staring so lustfully at her? His abrupt shift in moods made her second guess herself. Maybe she was misinterpreting his actions.

The presentation went off without a hitch. A few attendees stayed after to ask questions and get feedback on their own cases. It was late by the time they finally left, so they decided to grab a quick dinner at the hotel restaurant. The flight back to D.C. wasn't leaving until the morning.

Throughout our dinner she could see flickers of the old Hotch. A smile here and there, maybe a dimple every now and then, but it never lasted. Whenever he found himself starting to loosen up a little, he would immediately reel it back in. His eyes would look down, his brows would thicken, and the smile would disappear. He would start to open up a little when talking about Jack, but then you could see the memories and the guilt wash over him and he would immediately become subdued and steer the conversation back to work topics.

It's like there were two of him, the one that was open, funny, and alive. This is the side of him that would laugh as he talked about something silly Jack had done. The other man was so racked with guilt he wouldn't allow himself to feel anything or be close to anyone. He just needed to stay focused and disciplined in order to get himself through each day. The only sign that there was a man beneath the armor appeared with his lustful glances on the plane.

Dinner ended and the agents went up to their respective rooms. They were on the same floor, but across the hall from each other. Neither wanted to be alone, but Agent Lang knew there was no way Hotch would ever anything. The tension between them had been building for years. She thought to herself, it's now or never, at worst he'll say no.

"Why don't you come in and stay for a drink, it's been a long day, we could use a little down time." she asked.

He looked up at her and panic appeared momentarily behind his eyes. He stood there for a minute before finally saying "sure, I could use a drink, there's probably scotch in the minibar."

Thank god she thought, at least she hadn't made a fool of herself by inviting him in and being turned down. They went inside and searched the minibar for drinks.

"Wow – this view is amazing!" he said as he wondered over to the windows. "My room looks out over an apartment building, how'd you score this?" He was right, the view was pretty spectacular. Hotch was standing in the darkened room, in front of the full length windows with the lights of Manhattan glittering behind him.

"Maybe you should be working in White Collar instead of the BAU – the perks are better." she joked with him.

"Or maybe the desk clerk just saves all the best rooms for the sexiest women." He said with a teasing smile and an arched eyebrow. As soon as the last word popped out of his mouth he looked mortified. He immediately apologized and stood up to leave. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't be here."

"No, stop." she put a hand on his arm to keep him from leaving. "Don't apologize. I don't want you to leave." He stopped and stood in front of her, stone like. He wouldn't meet her eyes, his brow was furrowed deeply. After taking a deep breath, he finally confessed, "I don't know how to do this anymore." She remembered he and Hailey were high school sweethearts, he had probably never dated as an adult, had no experience with someone else besides her.

"Stop thinking about things so much" she said. "You need to stop analyzing everything, talking yourself out of things. Don't think, just feel something for a change." As she said this she moved closer so their bodies were touching. She took his hand in hers and put it up to her face. "Feel me."

Their eyes met, and she could sense him beginning to weaken. She leaned into him and put small kisses along his jaw line, on his stubble, his dimples, but avoiding his mouth. His lips stayed pursed tightly together, still unsure, trying to hold back, his eyes closed.

"I'm not sure….. it's been so long…." He said in his deep yet soft voice, she could barely make out the words. He was arguing with himself, still fighting it.

"Feel me." she said again more forcefully, this time taking his hand again and moving to her chest. "I know you want to. I saw you looking at me on the plane." He was still hesitating, his mind was trying to override what his gut so clearly wanted. "Aaron," she whispered into his ear, "please."

That's all it took. Hearing his name shattered all control he had. He instantly brought both his hands up to her face and brought her to his mouth. He kissed her intensely, roughly, almost painfully. His tongue was everywhere; the sheer force of him left her breathless. How long had it been since someone had called him Aaron and not Hotch? Since someone had looked at him as a man and not as an agent or a father?

His body pushed hers against the window causing her entire body to tingle. "Is this what you want?" he asked hoarsely. She couldn't even answer, her head was spinning and there were butterflies in her stomach. He pulled away from her and without ever loosing eye contact, he expertly removed the gun from her side, placed it on the table, and returned to kiss her. With nothing left to stop him, in one quick motion he lifted her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Whatever reservations or timidness he had before were now gone. He was taking control, releasing everything he'd held inside for so long. His mind was completely turned off and he was being directed completely by instinct. She was putty in his hands and was ready to go along with anything he wanted.

His hands slipped inside her bra. Too impatient to remove it completely, he pulled the straps down, reached inside and pulled out her breast. He rubbed his thumb over the nipple, sending shock waves through her body. He put his head down and placed it into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip then sucking gently. He quickly took the other breast out and squeezed them together, trying to get both nipples into his mouth at once. He was frenzied, he needed everything and he needed it NOW. He used his mouth to nip and bite at one nipple as his hand pinched the other. Her head dropped back against the glass of the window as she moaned out loud. Everything he'd held inside for so long was aching to be realeased.

He was driving her crazy, she was so wet with anticipation, she needed to feel more of him. She tried to undo the buttons on his shirt, but couldn't reach them all with him pressed so close. He stopped and took a step back, quickly untucking his shirt from his pants. He used one hand to remove his tie, while using the other to removed his gun from the holster at his waist and placing it on the table near hers. She quickly undid the remaining buttons on his shirt and could see the scars on his chest and the muscles beneath them. She desperately needed to feel his bare chest against her own.

"Turn around," he commanded. She was startled, but couldn't object, his forcefulness was turning her on even more. She turned, her back facing him, as he reached down to unzip her skirt. His growing erection was pressing against her through his pants. As his hands worked on the zipper, he whispered into her ear "This skirt has been driving me crazy all day. On the plane all I wanted to do was take it off and see what you had on underneath." His words made her even weaker than she already was.

As her skirt dropped to the floor, she turned around to kiss him. With one hand he grabbed the back of her head as he forced their lips together. His other hand reached down to feel her through her panties. "You're so wet, you want me don't you?" he murmured. All she could do was hum in agreement. With those words his hand reached beneath the material and his fingers slipped onto her bare skin. He ran a finger up and down each slippery channel, then rubbed in small circles on her clit that drove her wild. He slipped one finger inside and slowly moved it in and out. "Do you want more?" he whispered. "Yes," she could barely get the words out. He slipped another finger in and used his thumb to circle around the sensitive area in the front. She could barely stand it. He could tell she was close to coming. "What do you need?" he asked. His fingers weren't enough, she needed to feel the rest of him, needed to feel him filling her up. "I need you… feel you inside me….. please." As she said this she pushed his hand away and reached to undo his pants.

She pushed his pants and boxers down and they dropped to the floor. He stepped out of them as she took off her panties. She looked down and his cock was so hard, staring right up at her. It was longer than she expected with drops of his juices dripping from the end. Then she noticed something else. His gun – she forgot he always kept a second gun strapped to his inner calf. She dropped to her knees and unstrapped it for him, placing it on the table with the others.

On her knees, his cock was so close, she needed to taste it. First she licked the drops from the tip, then slowly licked her way from the base to the end, relishing the taste of him. He groaned loudly and leaned against the glass with one hand. She continued to lick his cock and then his balls, which caused him to shutter and moan again. "Mouth" he whispered. Has stared down and said, "put me into your mouth".

She took in as much of him as she could, swirling her tongue around him. He put his hand behind her head holding her hair back as he guide her. While continuing to suck, she used her hand to stroke the base and his balls. The entire time he stared down at her in awe, watching his cock move in and out of her mouth. He started moving her faster, and she could tell he was close. "Stop" he suddenly said and pulled away from her. "Not like this….. inside….I want to come inside of you."

She stood up as he kissed her again, tasting himself on her tongue. He grabbed her hips and lifted her as he slipped into her in one quick motion. She let out a deep moan into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on. They stayed like that for a minute, connected, but completely still as they each caught their breathes. Their bodies plastered against one another, so close she could feel his heart beating, the lights of the city glowing behind them silently. Slowly he began to rock, moving in and out. He felt so good, so hard, filling her up entirely, like he belonged there. She always knew being with him would be good, but never imaged it to be like this, his intensity completely overwhelmed her. "Mmmm…..you feel so good," was all she could manage to say. Both of them were losing control and there was no way he could stay standing for much longer. He took a step away from the window and carried her towards the bed.

He released her for just a minute as he laid her down, but was inside of her again in an instant. She was close to coming, but wanted to hold off as long as possible, never wanting it to end. He continued to rock, moving in and out and making small circles, rubbing in exactly the right place. Finally she couldn't hold back any longer. "Aaron….oh god….don't stop," she panted as her orgasm crashed over her entire body like a wave, her nails scratching into his shoulders. Hearing her say his name pushed him over the edge too. His slammed into her harder just a few more times until his entire body tensed as he released inside of her while a guttural, animalistic sound escaped him. She could feel his juices emptying into her, then his body slackened and relaxed. He dropped his head onto the pillow next to her and she could feel him breathing near her ear. They laid together for a few minutes in silence, not moving, with him still inside of her, their bodies connected.

In her mind she willed him not to move, not to go anywhere. She was scared that once separated, Aaron would be gone and Hotch would be back, and there were SO many more things she wanted to do with Aaron while he was here.


	2. Revelations

Finally he rolled off of her, pulling her close so their heads rested on the same pillow. Her back was curled into his chest. They laid there quietly, basking in the feeling of being totally exhausted and spent. She didn't want to be the first to say anything, she couldn't yet read his mood and didn't want to say the wrong thing.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. Feeling her body next to his just felt natural. It had been so long he had forgotten what it was like just to lie somewhere and feel perfectly safe with someone else. God she looked beautiful. He couldn't resist running his hand over her back, pushing her hair off her neck so he could have a better view, kissing her neck.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" He asked. His voice was so deep, so soft, she almost couldn't hear him.

"Well, I had a feeling on the plane yesterday…" she teased.

"No, I'm serious. I probably shouldn't say this, but I've had daydreams about you for years."

"What? Are you kidding me?" she was baffled by this revelation and turned over to look him in the face to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Even back in the academy I thought you were gorgeous, but so did all the other guys in our class. Watching the way you ignored them and their advances just made me respect you even more. You were always so professional and dedicated to finishing at the top of our class, how could I NOT be attracted to that? "

She interrupted "And I would have finished at the top if a certain Agent Hotchner hadn't beaten me by 3 points on marksmanship!" she said with a smile.

"A few months ago I thought maybe I should start dating again. The only person that ever crossed my mind to ask out is you, but whenever I saw you, I just chickened out. You seem so married to your job, I wasn't sure if you'd be interested in me."

"Chickend out? Are you kidding me? I didn't think Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner was scared of anything!"

"Well, there aren't many things…." He laughed. "Plus its been more years than I care to remember since I asked out a woman. At least let me take you out on a real date when we're back in D.C."

"I'd really like that" she said smiling. "Now how about that drink you came over for?" She slid off the bed and reached down to slip on a shirt before walking over to the mini bar.

He watched as she pulled it over her head. "Don't" he said with a deadly serious tone. "I want to see you."

She turned around to see his eyes boring holes into her with their stare. Wordlessly she slipped the shirt off so that she was standing before him naked. God she loved it when he took control and told her exactly what he wanted.

"Scotch?" she asked. As she put ice into the glasses, then poured in the scotch, he never took his eyes off of her. Just feeling his gaze on her made her wet and wanting him again. He made her feel so powerful and sexy, she'd never felt like this with a man before. She wanted to put on a show for him, wanted to continue feeling his eyes on her. She used her finger to swirl the scotch around in the glass, then brought her finger to her mouth to suck it off. She could see the effect this gesture was having on him, causing the sheet to tent around his growing cock.

"Your scotch Agent Hotchner" she said as she crawled across the bed to him. She put her finger into the glass again and swirling it, this time putting her finger to his mouth. "Do you like it?"

"Mmmmm" was all he could say in return as he sucked the scotch off her fingers. His response emboldened her even move. She swirled her fingers into the glass again, and used them to trace a small circle around one of her nipples. She shivered at the coldness until he used his warm mouth to lick off the liquid. She did the same thing, this time rubbing the scotch onto her lower lip. He sat up and began to devour her. Kissing and sucking on her lower lip while his fingers pinched and rubbed at her breasts. She moaned and began to rub against him and the sheet.

She moved the sheet out of the way she so could straddle him. She was dripping wet and aching to rub against him. His cock was unbelievable hard and she rubbed herself against it instinctually without even realizing it. She started to moan, she could almost come and he wasn't even inside her yet.

Suddenly he put both hands on her hips and stopped her. She opened her eyes and looked down at him to see what he wanted. Hotch then raised her hips up and guided her back down onto this cock. As she slid down onto him, he laid back onto the bed. She understood... he wanted her to ride him and he wanted to watch it all. She began to slowly rock her hips forward and backwards, rubbing against him in just the right spot. He pulled her down to him so he could kiss her deeply, tasting her. She started to moan into his mouth as she felt her orgasm building. He helped her along by moving his hips as well, grinding into her, guiding her. Watching this incredible sight over him was almost too much, when he couldn't bare it any more, he commanded "come for me, I know your close, I want to feel it, I want to see it". Those words pushed her over the edge and she could feel those wonderful spasms taking over her body.

It was amazing watching her and listening to her moans and pants against him. He felt so powerful, making this incredibly strong and determined woman turn to complete jelly before him, it turned him on even more. As she slowed to catch her breath, he quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her, he couldn't hold back any longer.

He pulled out a little then slammed into her forcefully. He hoped he wasn't hurting her, but it felt beyond his control. She opened her legs further and wrapped her knees around his waist, pulling him even closer into her. He pounded into her further, completely loosing control. By this point all she could do was hold onto him and quietly repeat "Aaron…..Aaron….oh God…." He quickened his pace and his body grew stiff as he exploded into her, calling out her name.


End file.
